


Carousel

by Carth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human, Angst, Dydia, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они останавливаются на каком-то богом забытом карнавале, застывшем во времени; Лидия с интересом разглядывает никчемную изнанку и латанные-перелатанные аляпистые костюмы циркачей, похожих на ожившие статуэтки из дешевых магазинов для туристов - Дерек покупает такую, чтобы потом убрать в бардачок Камаро и никогда не доставать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

Барабаны выхаркивают из себя похоронный марш, и Лидия может с точностью до секунды сказать "прощай" своей юности.

Лидия кривит от его вида губы и брезгливо ведёт тряпкой по корке крови на спине — Дерек по-февральски холодный с россыпью углей внутри. Лидия верит, что чуть коснись его груди - ощутит едва заметное тепло от догорающих кочерыжек.

Им до убогого скучно – от Нью-Йорка и до Вермонта дорога серая, с проплешинами зелёных лугов и гор с затянутым матовой пленкой небом.

Лидия выкуривает по половине пачки в день и перечитывает раз за разом "Тайную историю" Тартт, воображая себя то Генри, то Фрэнсисом; благо, волосы позволяют. Она танцует босиком на покрытой росой пожухлой траве между пятью утра и восходом солнца, напевая какие-то греческие сонеты и смотрит так дико, необузданно - из них двоих именно Дерек зверь, но инстинктов у Мартин больше.

Хейл покупает всегда одно и тоже вино, распивая его в комнатушке очередного мотеля, на просевшей кровати среди запаха гнилости и мха, изредка передавая бутылку Лидии, лежащей в позе звезды на сырых простынях, в ворохе грязно-белого и ржавого. 

Дереку до сводящей скулы покорности тошно от красоты её тела, пергаментно-белого, с россыпью молочных веснушек на солнечном сплетении. 

Лидия отрешенно курит в одном из тысяч грязных переулком в пропахшем убогостью городке и в который раз Дереку кажется, что он мог бы навсегда раствориться в прекрасном пессимизме этих губ.

— Красота редко несёт покой, – Лидия наизусть цитирует ему отрывки из книг, разбавляя их красными от вина губами и облачками дыма. – Наоборот, подлинная красота всегда тревожит.

Они останавливаются на каком-то богом забытом карнавале, застывшем во времени; Лидия с интересом разглядывает никчемную изнанку и латанные-перелатанные аляпистые костюмы циркачей, похожих на ожившие статуэтки из дешевых магазинов для туристов - Дерек покупает такую, чтобы потом убрать в бардачок Камаро и никогда не доставать.

На каруселях давно нет детей, а рычаг заскорузлый, противно ржавый, как её волосы. Они достаточно взрослые для этого, но Лидия усаживается на полосатую лошадь, расправляя пышную серебристую юбку на коленях, и держится крепко за волнистую гриву, вслушиваясь в трескающую песню над головой.

Лидии нравится это в карусели - музыка всегда одна и та же, приевшаяся, словно старая потёртая пластинка на постоянном повторе, выхаркивающая пожизненную богемную рапсодию.

Лидия считает, что Дерек слишком взрослый для мелькающего калейдоскопом карнавала, но притягивает к себе и оставляет кроваво-алый след помады на идеально белом воротнике накрахмаленной рубашки с идеальными манжетами – среди буйства красок и животного разврата Дерек похож на серое никотиновое облако с разбавленным чёрным в глубине.

В кислотно-ярком калейдоскопе Лидия растворяется ржаво-красным, утягивая за собой Дерека. К кислотно-ярком калейдоскопе Лидия дышит полной грудью и ищет себе место под искусственным тусклым светом.


End file.
